1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a urea compound containing the 2,2,2-trichloroethyl group that is useful as a flame retardant for polyurethane foams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,497 teaches flame retarded polyurethane foams using compounds containg 2,2,2-trichloroethyl groups. These compounds are permanently bound into the polymer in the same manner as the instant application. The problem with the compounds of this patent is that the compounds are solids and have limited solubility in the polyol used to prepare the polyurethane. Thus the composition of the prior art are difficult to use as an ingredient in the formulation for preparing the polyurethane.
The compound of the present invention overcomes this disadvantage of the prior art because they are either liquids or more soluble solids and can be easily used to formulate with polyols used in preparing the polyurethane.